<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Credit by GlassesOfJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689593">Extra Credit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice'>GlassesOfJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloomington (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light BDSM, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, caught masturbating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine teaches Jackie a lesson outside of school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Kirk/Catherine Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra Credit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/gifts">NewStartNow (TheOtherPerson)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe this film is a decade old! I had fun revisiting it, I hope you enjoy the results.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine had been thinking of nothing but fucking Jackie since she slipped on her pack and play harness and strapped her dildo to her thigh before getting dressed that morning. Jackie had been not-so-subtly asking to take their relationship to the next level, and Catherine was willing. Their role playing had started slow, Jackie insisted on calling her Professor Stark, Catherine insisted on clear communication. It was no surprise to Catherine that Jackie was a great student in and out of the classroom. </p><p>They had agreed this afternoon Catherine would arive home with a surprise. What kind of surprise was for Jackie to find out. Catherine had been held up by Professor Newberry. She checked her watch as she came in the front door realizing she was over a half hour late. She dropped her bag and books on the floor and called out to Jackie while stepping out of her heels.</p><p>"Porcupine? I'm home."</p><p>There was no answer. Catherine moved into the kitchen and found Jackie's open textbook and school work on the counter along with a half eaten dish of pretzels, all abandoned.</p><p>Maybe Jackie was in the bathtub with her headphones on again. But something felt off and Catherine started to worry. She bounded up the stairs toward her bedroom.</p><p>"Jackie? Are you up here?"</p><p>Catherine thought she could hear rustling, but there was still no reply. She was surprised to open the door and find Jackie masturbating under the covers, a light sheen of sweat covering her upper body.</p><p>"Jacqueline Kirk! You are being a very bad girl."</p><p>Jackie looked at Catherine wide eyed, and Catherine could see the recognition filter into her brain. As Jackie's surprise turned to playfulness, she removed her hands from under the covers and sucked on her middle finger.</p><p>"You're late and I couldn't wait." Jackie rolled toward Catherine onto her side, propped herself on an elbow, continuing to suckle at her fingers.</p><p>"Miss Kirk, I don't believe you asked to start without me. Did you?" Catherine knew her professorial tone made grown men weak, it had a similar effect with Jackie.</p><p>Jackie's voice shrunk down, "No, Professor Stark."</p><p>"And what happens when you don't ask for permission?"</p><p>"I get reprimanded." Jackie had excitement in her eyes.</p><p>Catherine walked over to the bed and held Jackie's chin in her hand, pressing ever slightly on her throat. "That's right. Now I have to teach you a lesson." She released Jackie, shoving her back into the pillows.</p><p>Catherine began undoing the buttons on her grey vest, then her white button down shirt; slowly, making sure Jackie didn't miss a single button. When she undid the zipper on her matching grey slacks and let them fall down her long legs, Jackie sucked in her breath, eyebrows flared. Catherine smirked, inwardly delighted at the reaction her surprise garnered.</p><p>As she undid the velcro around her thigh she said, "Well, I was going to let you undress me and suck me off," she said as she fondled the dildo--small enough to hide under her clothes, but big enough to stroke--watching Jackie's chest heave with every touch, "...but you let your desires get the better of you. And now, you're going to make it up to me."</p><p>"Yes, Professor Stark. What can I do to prove to you that I'm a good girl?" Jackie's voice had returned to a normal pitch but had lowered a pitch.</p><p>"You will take your punishment without complaint. I mean it, Miss Kirk. I don't want to hear it if you think it's unfair or harsh." </p><p>Catherine's hair was already pulled back in a half ponytail, but she shook it out and then swept it into a bun, leaving her neck exposed. Jackie hadn't moved from the bed, waiting for instructions, and Catherine could feel her arousal building, knowing how eager to please Jackie was. The punishment she now had planned however, was something new for them and that sent a thrill down her spine. Even though Jackie had put this on the table early on, they had yet to try it.</p><p>"Front and center, Miss Kirk."</p><p>Jackie sprung out of bed, nipples still erect; Catherine wasn't sure if that was due to Jackie's earlier ministrations, her strap on, or her demanding tone. When she looked up and met her eyes, Catherine could see the quiver in her lip, the way her tongue drug along the back of her teeth.</p><p>"Nervous?"</p><p>Jackie blinked in rapid succession. "No."</p><p>Catherine turned her by the shoulders, pulling her close; long arms draping over her collar bones. She knew her dildo was pressed against Jackie's ass, could feel Jackie's heart beating beneath her fingers. She tilted her head down to whisper, "Are you ready to accept your punishment?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good. I think ten spankings should be enough of a reminder to wait for me."</p><p>"Ten?!"</p><p>"What did I say about complaints? Now it's twenty."</p><p>"Yes, Professor Stark. I'll be good, promise."</p><p>Catherine spun her around again and guided her to the bed. </p><p>"Place that larger pillow down and lay on top of it." Jackie did so easily. Catherine took a moment to admire her smaller frame, the youth in her movements. "Good, hug it to your chest. Relax your head. Good. Are you ready?"</p><p>Jackie nodded into the pillow.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Catherine rubbed her hands together, rolled her shoulders out, fondled her cock again. Her clit was hard and she knew her long fingers would cover Jackie's ass perfectly. Jackie wiggled in anticipation but didn't make a sound. Catherine watched Jackie, bare ass begging to be smacked. She waited until she couldn't take it a second more, placing one hand on Jackie's ass, fingers pressed together and the other on the small of her back. She ran her hand over the softest parts of her ass, massaging gently as she went. </p><p>"Breathe for me, Miss Kirk."</p><p>Catherine cupped Jackie's ass while she felt her back rise and fall under her other hand.</p><p>"Good, one more time."</p><p>When Jackie exhaled Catherine delivered the first smack. She was gentle, half swings on the first few, alternating ass cheeks. On the tenth, she felt like they had built a rhythm and she took a full swing upwards, hand meeting Jackie's skin with a noticeably louder smack. Jackie kicked her foot out but didn't make a sound.</p><p>"We're half way though. You're doing so good. Are you going to remember to wait for me before you start fucking yourself?"</p><p>"Yes, Professor Stark."</p><p>
  <em>Smack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smack.</em>
</p><p>"Are you going to call me and ask for permission when you feel like a naughty girl who can't contain her desires?"</p><p>"Yes, Professor Stark." </p><p>
  <em>Smack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smack.</em>
</p><p>Jackie's breathing was steady but slightly labored. Her ass was rosy, not welted but flushed pink. Sweat had started to bead on Catherine's skin, down her neck. Each smack more intense then the last, Jackie taking it willingly, Catherine's dildo bobbing between her legs, her harness not containing the moisture collecting between them. Catherine had paused to appraise the redness on Jackie's ass when her knees pulled in raising up enough for Catherine to notice, begging for more.</p><p>
  <em>Smack.</em>
</p><p>Catherine massaged the tender skin, ran her hand down to the back of Jackie's thighs while she trembled under her touch. </p><p>"You're doing so well. I think this has been a great lesson. Just a few more as reinforcement."</p><p>Having paused, Catherine alternated to a quicker tempo to keep Jackie guessing.</p><p>
  <em>Smack. Smack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smack. Smack.</em>
</p><p>Catherine had missed this warmth on her hand, a feeling only satisfied by the flesh of another.</p><p>"Breathe," Catherine encouraged, one hand still resting gently on the small of Jackie's back.</p><p><em>Smack.</em> </p><p>She made the last one count, enjoyed how Jackie writhed after impact, ass still pressed up, ready for more. She ran her fingers all over the smarting skin and tried to massage away some of the sting.</p><p>Catherine brushed Jackie's too-long bangs aside and kissed her turned cheek.</p><p>"You did so well. I hope you learned your lesson."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Their lips met for the first time that day, and it was like water breaking from a dam; the rush of arousal catching them both in the current and pulling them down. </p><p>Jackie rolled over and pulled Catherine on top of her. The small gasp that escaped her lips at the weight of her own body and Catherine's on her sore behind delighted Catherine, but also reminded her it was Jackie's first spanking.</p><p>"Let me run you a bath."</p><p>"Later," Jackie pleaded, reaching between their bodies to pull on Catherine's dildo.</p><p>"You're still riding high on endorphins. Let me take care of you."</p><p>Jackie grabbed Catherine's hand and pushed it into her wetness. "I need you to take care of this. I've been on the edge of an orgasm since you walked in. Catherine grazed Jackie's clit, felt her buck in response. She was sure her own arousal was hot and sticky on her inner thighs.</p><p>"Fuck me, Professor Stark," Jackie whispered into her ear.</p><p>Catherine crawled off Jackie and opened the night stand drawer. The desperate sound Jackie made when their bodies lost contact made her heart leap. She knew Jackie was ready, that she might only get a few thrusts in, so she took her time lubing up the dildo, made her wait and watch. When she returned to her side, Jackie was practically drooling.</p><p>"It's a good look on you, Professor Stark."</p><p>"Thanks, Miss Kirk, I picked it out with you in mind."</p><p>Catherine planted her knee on the outside of Jackie's thigh and easily climbed on top, her height a significant advantage.</p><p>"May I caress your breasts, Professor Stark?" An innocence returned to Jackie's tone.</p><p>"You might want to hold onto something." Catherine nuzzled Jackie's noze before pressing their lips together. She reached down and guided her dildo to Jackie's opening. Jackie's hands found her breasts, fingertips rubbing lightly over her erect nipples. It felt great to be touched, but she wanted to push Jackie over the edge. "Relax, Miss Kirk, the hard part is over."</p><p>Jackie's legs fell apart and Catherine pushed in. The lube mingled with Jackie's wetness and she barely met resistance. </p><p>"Oh, Jacquline, you're so open, so wet. You little hottie. <em>My</em> little hottie."</p><p>Jackie pulled her into a kiss, tongue filling her mouth while Catherine moved her hips, thrusting slow and hard, not wanting her dildo to slip out and break their connection. Jackie moved her hands to Catherine's thighs and squeezed--nails biting into her skin--her grip intensifying as her climax built. </p><p>"Yes, Professor Stark...more! I'm…" Jackie's voice was loud, manic between gasps of air. Catherine moved two fingers over Jackie's clit causing her to toss her head back and forth on the pillow. Catherine loved pulling her apart this way, watching the quiet composed freshman unspool.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Please don't stop." </p><p>Catherine pushed in deeper and ran quick circles over Jackie's clit. Her body stuttered against Catherine's as she came, chest heaving with deep breaths. They were both a sweaty mess. Catherine loved how Jackie looked post orgasm, not a worry in her eyes, mouth lazily open, chest rising and falling as she recovered. Catherine pulled out and rolled off the bed loosening her harness and guiding it off.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep, Porcupine. I'm going to run you an oatmeal bath."</p><p>"Mhmm," Jackie mumbled, eyelids already shut.</p><p>Catherine started the bath and cleaned her didlo and harness while the tub filled. When she returned to the bedroom, Jackie was fighting sleep.</p><p>"Come here," Catherine said as she scooped the smaller woman into her arms. She carried her to the tub and helped her in. "I know you don't want to, but this will help your skin recover. After you get out I'll massage some cocoa butter into your skin."</p><p>"No bubbles?"</p><p>"Just oatmeal. Trust me, it's better."</p><p>"Hey, Catherine?"</p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p>"How'd you learn all of this?"</p><p>"Practice." Catherine winked at her knowing it wasn't the answer she wanted, but that she was too tired to argue. "I'm going to get you some water. Don't fall asleep okay?"</p><p>"Catherine?"</p><p>"Yes, dear?"</p><p>"You didn't…"</p><p>"Don't worry, you can make it up to me tomorrow."</p><p>Catherine smiled, bending down to kiss Jackie on the forehead. She looked so soft and completely relaxed. She went to fetch them both water, letting the thoughts of massaging lotion onto Jackie's ass spur her along. She might even let Jackie watch her fuck herself--end the night the way it began. That is, unless Jackie falls asleep first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to miri_cleo for the beta work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>